ryan and marrisa tru feelings
by roythekiller
Summary: it is about marrisa and ryans true feelings and when he returns from thresa that summer can she trust him does she love him it is manily m&r also ss my first story
1. Chapter 1

the o.c- ryan and marrisa true feelings

this is my first story hope you like and please review. and i do not own the o.c or anthing to do with the o.c.  
chapter 1

ryan has returned to newport seth has returned to with ryan learning threas was not pregrant with his child and seth coming home with ryan. marrisa has been heart broken and has been drinking and cutting her wrists and summer has been going out with a new guy each week.

ryan wakes up for the first day since he has retuned to his poolhouse, he got up and got dressed and went to the kitchen to get breakfeast where seth,sandy and kirsten were ryan enters.

sandy: hey kiddo

seth: hey amn

kirsten: hey swettie

ryan: hey while getting ceral out of the cuppoard and pouring milk into the bowl and sitting down and eating

sandy: so kids what are you going to do day cause you go back to school tomorroow.

seth: god dont remind us seth said angrily

ryan: dont know while putting ceral in his mouth

seth: we should go to the beach and tonight lets see a shark movie at i max saying in a sarcasic voice

kirsten: tonight we have to go the cooper-nichols for socil party

ryan: well...thats going to be awsome he said sacarticly

at the beach

ryan and seth were lying down on the beach

seth: man this is boing looking bored

ryan: look we have to talk so lets grab something to eat then talk and lets go to that new bait shop

seth: cool

thay walk up to can a burger and drink and sit on the saet and start to talk

ryan: so seth what are you going to do about summer ?

seth: well she probaly be at that party tonight with marrisa i'll probally talk to her there if she wants to, what about marrisa man ? while shoving the whole burger in his mouth

ryan: i have to explain everthing o marrisa tonight but i wonder if she wants and make it up to her.

seth: yep

ryan: lets go to the bait show

seth and ryan walking over to the bait shop

at marrisa house

marrisa and summer are sitting on a chair near the pool are talking

marrisa: so you coming my moms party tonight ?

summer: why not

marrisa: you should bring this weeks date

summer: i'm having a week off from boys why dint you go out with a boy looking at marisa with a smile

marrisa: i carn't

summer: he broke your haert and you have not talked to him on the phone since 2 weeks looking angrily at marrisa

marrisa i know i just love him and miss him and seeing him and holding me. she said sadily

summer: yeah i know

marrisa: what about seth sum ?

summer: i dont know how i feel about him i just know... when i am with these other guys...

marrisa: it does not feel the same

summer: yep

then a car pulls up calebs house and sandy get out and starts walking up to the door

sandy: hey girls

marrisa: hey sandy

summer: hey mr cohen

sandy: you girls going the party tonight

marrisa: yep

sandy: well then you are going to see some surprises

summer and marrisa: huh

sandy: well got to see the grusome 2 smiling cunnling

marrisa: i onder what that was about

at the batit shop

ryan and seth walk into the bait shop and sit down

ryan: wow

seth: yeah man a lot of things change

alex: hey gentlemen what do you want to drink ?

seth: nothing just checking it out

alex: well you could do that somewhere else she said angrily

ryan: so do you have any live bads play here

alex: next week we have the killers here

seth: cool he said smiling

alex: probaly be seeing you guys around so see ya

seth you will he said sacarastic

alex went to clean tables

seth: whats the time

ryan: 5 we better be going home to get changed for that party

at calebs mansion

marrrisa, summer, julie, caleb getting ready for the party

julie: girls you set the tables out in the back while we introduce everyone the party starts in 10 mins

marrisa: okay mom

summer: okay mrs cooper-nichols

summer and marisa walk out the back and set that table chairs up for the party

at the cohens

all of them are getting dressed and changed

sandy: boys are you ready yet

kirsetn: have you got the kays

sandy: yes dear

the boys enter with their suits on

kirsten: well boys you look good

sandy: yeah

seth: can we just golooks pissed off

ryan: i just wanna get the night over with ryan said nervously

they get in the car and drive to calebs mansion

calebs mansion

sandy parks the car and they all get out sandy and kirsten talk to caleb and julie so seth and ryan go out to the back when they get they see marrisa and summer.

seth: summer

summmer: seth

ryan: marrisa

marrisa: ryan

they said surprising marrisa walks of to her room and ryan goes after her and summer walks of to the car park and seth goes after her

please review . ill update soon 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

i dont own the o.c and i dont have anthing to do with the o.c. and thanks for the reviews

in marrisa room

marrisa is sitting on her bed and ryan comes in standing in front of the door way.

ryan: marrisa ?

marrisa: what are you doing here ?

ryan: i came to talk to you

marrisa: no why are you in newport ?

ryan: cause Theresa was never prgrant with my child and... cause i love you

marrisa: so the only reason your here cause of Theresa ?

ryan: no that is one of the reason, the other reson cause i have to be here, for the people i love, the girl that i love.

marrisa: don't do this ryan she said angrily

ryan: do what ?

marrisa: love me cause you broke my heart ryan and i dont think it will ever be healed

ryan: i am sorry for what i did if i could go back into time i would and undo and not go...

marrisa: but you did marrisa looking sad

ryan: then kiss let me see if you still love me

ryan goes to kiss marisa but she stands up

marrisa: ryan we carn't

ryan: why

marrisa: i think we should just be friends

ryan: fine but i want to be more i know dont trust so i am going to make it up to you prove that you still love me starting now

marrisa: no you dont have to ryan

ryan: yes i do lets go down stairs this will be the first thing to make it up to you

marrisa: okay smiling

they walk down starirs and go to the back and go to a table and sit down.

at the carpark

summer is leaning againt the car then seth comes along

seth: i'm so sorry for what i did summer

summer: you just carn't come back to my life she said angrily

seth: i just want to be with you

summer: i carnt you just left

seth: i know i sorry for what i did

summer: i just carnt have anthing to do with you

seth: caent we just be friends

summer: okay seth fine just freinds rember that word friends

seth: okay lets go back

summer followed seth back to the party

mansion backyard

marrisa and ryan are sitting at the table

marrisa: um ryan i am going to get something to eat

ryan: no i will get it for you

marrisa: how come ?

ryan: i just trying to make it up to you, so what do you want ?

marrisa: just some shrimp an d some sald and a burger and a drink

ryan: okay

he grabs the food for marrisa and him self and brings it back to the table

ryan: here you go

marrisa: thanks ry

ryan: oh you called me ry

marrisa: so she said angrily

ryan: um i got to say something

marrisa: okay saying it nervously

ryan: about last year when i blamed you for things that were your faults they were not realy your faul they were with oliver, theresa mine so i am sorry.

marrisa: smiling its okay but part of it was fault we had no trust

ryan: but i am going change that i told you i am going to make it up and you will love ill show you

marrisa: fine i carnt wait but ryan you know it is going to take time

ryan: i know he said sadly

seth and summer walk in and sit at the table with marrisa and ryan

summer: so guys whats going on

marrisa: well ryan it going to things for me so i fall back in love with when i aleady love him

summer: she wants your trust

seth: so what are you going to do ? grinning

ryan: its a secret

marrisa: so what about you sum ?

summer: me and seth are going to be just friends

marrisa: cool

at the end of the nighht the guys and girls say goodbye and go home.

please review 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know own the o.c or anything to do with it and please review

chapter 3

at the cohens

Ryan wakes up in the pool house first day of school and he get dressed and get ready for the next plan to get marrisa back.

Seth comes into the pool house while Ryan packs his bag

Seth: so Ryan wants going on with marrisa ?  
Ryan: she does not trust me

Ryan: i broke her heart, and she just wants to be friends turning his head talking to Seth

Seth: so what are you going to do ?

Ryan: make it up to her cause i love her so much i have to make her forgive me.

Seth: cause you are the perfect couple or were Ryan smiling

Ryan: so what about summer

Seth: just friends

Ryan: just friends

Seth: just friends till she can trust me and not to run away again he said sadly

Seth: so you wanna a lift to school ?

Ryan: no thanks got to some things to make it up to marrisa smiling cunnlining

Seth then walked out and Ryan grabbed his bag and took his bike and rode and Seth go into the car and went to school

at school

Seth get out of his car and walks up to marrisa and Ryan to talk to them

marrisa: hey Seth

summer: hey cohen

Seth: hey summer, hey marrisa

marrisa: where is Ryan, is he having a day off ? looking at Seth weirdly

Seth: he just told me he has some things to do

then they see someone dressed up in bear coming over the bear gives marrisa a letter

marrsia: what's this ?

she opens the letter and finds 2 tickets to the killers concert this Saturday night and reads the letter that says

hey marrisa i love you so much i wish you could forgive me till then i will try to make it up to you vin if it is humating, dangerous, anything i will do anything for and im sorry for the hurt have cause you you are the only one that i love and will ever love one day i will marry you have have children with you, marrisa i do love you love Ryan

then the bear takes his head off and it is Ryan.

Ryan: i love you marrisa

marrisa: what are you doing looks at Ryan weirdly

Ryan: i said i wana make it up to you and even if it is humalting

Ryan: will you go with me just me to the killers concert ?

marrisa: yes i will but you know you are going to have to do a lot more then dress in a bear suit, so take that off okay

Ryan: okay

Ryan walks off to the bathroom and Seth and summer walk off to class and marrisa goes to class.

at the lockers

marrisa went to the lockers and saw note on her locker

marrisa: huh what's this ?

she picks up the note and reads it

marrisa i do love you i am going to tell you each day and look i your locker.

she open her locker and finds a rose with a note she reads it

i love you marrisa and i have some time we can hang out set up for Sunday night at the cohens and nobody's going to be there and nobody's going to mess it up please accept love Ryan

marrisa: oh Ryan smiling happily

in school lounge

its lunch break and Ryan is siting on a seating drinking a coffee and marisa comes in and sits next him

marrisa: Ryan...

Ryan: yes...

marrisa: i do accept so it better be nice she said smiling at him

Ryan: yyyyyeeeessss!

marrisa: whoa Ryan calm down have never seen you this excited

Ryan: sorry

marrisa: it's okay if dinner tonight goes alright then we can think about us and going to that concert on Saturday i will take you this Saturday. marrisa smiling at Ryan and Ryan staring into her blue eyes

then seth and summer walk in and sit down

summer: yo coop wana going shopping tonight ?

marrisa: sorry sum carnt got a date

summer: who ?

marrisa: Ryan

Seth: whoa man

Ryan: yep

then the bell goes off

Ryan: we better get off to class now

marrisa: so see tonight at 7 at your house

Ryan: cool

at the cohen house

Ryan lighting candles on the table and he is dressed in a suit playing romantic music and is cooking some hamburgers and salad rolls and fish then there is a knock at the door Ryan open it it's marrisa

ryan: welcome and marrisa you look lovely

marrisa: thanks Ryan you look sweet both of them smiling

Ryan: come in they walk in and sit at the table and Ryan dishes the dinner out

marrisa: well Ryan this all sweet

marrisa: the music, the candles, the food you dressed up

Ryan: it the only thing i can cook and your the only person i would dress up for smiling

after they eat dinner and dessert they head into the pool house and onto Ryan bed

marrisa: no phone calls

ryan: turned all the phones, carnt ruin this date

marrisa: i have realised i do still love you Ryan...

marrisa: but i don't know if i can still trust you...

Ryan: marrisa

marrisa: but cause i don't want you to run off again

Ryan: i wont i promise i want to stay with you

mrrisa: lets see how our date goes at the bait shop if that goes good i might consider you back in my life.

Ryan: okay looking into her blue eyes and touching her hand

marrisa: Ryan!

Ryan: just let me touch you hand nothing else it is a good feeling

marrisa: okay

they went outside chasing each other then 2 hours later sitting on the pool chairs

Ryan: had fun ?

marrisa: yeah smiling at him

marrisa: oh shit what's the time ?

Ryan: 10...

marrisa: oh i better go

Ryan: so see at the bait shop

marrisa: at 6 getting up walking out to her car with Ryan

marrisa: see ya ry and she kissed him on the cheek

when Ryan went back inside he went straight to the pool house got changed and layed in bed thinking about the kiss on the cheek from marrisa, he was thinking can they go out again cause she still loves him but does trust him he was thinking he has to prove to her to trust him at the bait shop so they can get back together.

at calebs mansion

the phone rang as soon as she want into her room

summer: hey coop its sum

marrisa: oh

summer: so you wanted to be Ryan

marrisa: no! i mean no just was not expecting a call

summer: sure anyway how was it

marrisa: it went better then i thought

summer: good so you back together

marrisa: no

marrisa: its just i love i just don't want him to run again so he has to prove to me that i can trust him

summer: hell probably do it at the bait shop

marrisa: i kissed him on the cheek

summer: oh coop you love him just get back together

marrisa: um what about you and Seth

summer: uh got to go

marrisa: sum, sum, summer then she hears the dial tone

she gets dressed and lays into the bed and thinks about tonight the kiss she gave him ,can they be together, can she really trust him, will he run again, what will happen at the bait shop she does love him. she says out loud she can trust and they have to get together at the bait shop on their date.

Please review. 


End file.
